Jaitsi Dira
The Jaitsi Dira, better known as the Fallen Ones, are a small group of powerful Moroitos that allied themselves with a powerful entity early in the Moroitos Empire's history in order to conquer Erudite under their master's instructions. However; they were caught by their Moroitos brethren and for their treason they were destroyed, or at least thought to be. The Jaitsi Dira *'Lehen': The "leader" of the Jaitsi Dira, Lehen was a powerful martial arts combatant who would participate in tournaments and challenges almost daily. In his youth he eventually began to think himself as the pride of the nation and hoped to be justly awarded at the Moroitos championships at the capital. However, he lost when his match went to a draw, and the crowd appointed his adversary as the winner. Angered at his loss, he left the empire and is thought to have traveled to the opposite side of Erudite. There he met his master, and returning to Eidyn he started raising an army against the Moroitos with the help of Epaile. When he was "destroyed", his spirit was actually transported to a safe location somewhere in Erudite. Now he simply waits for his corporeal form to slowly reform again in order to have another chance as ruler. His weapon of choice is a combat staff, contrary to popular belief due to it's holder. The "sword" he usually wields is actually a lightweight guard for the staff, and it opens up swiftly in order to give Lehen fast access to his weapon, as well as being a quick distraction if thrown. *'Gauean': Gauean was once a powerful spellcaster who was researching ways to live in the Overworld without becoming a god. While researching, he came upon a way to actually look through a reflected surface at the Overworld. Gauean did so with enthusiasm, however; he was promptly turned violently insane by the action, and his morality was warped to the point of becoming almost incomprehensible. The only way we know something of Gauean's motives his through the journals of his brother. Apparently his morality changed to where he believed all living beings were always deceiving themselves in a grand illusion when they were at comfort or pleasure. So he planned to "free" creation by causing everyone and everything to suffer on an unimaginable level in order to free creation from this illusion he believed it had, which he planned to achieve by joining with Lehen. When he was "destroyed", it was actually a magical decoy and he is well and alive on some other continent. However; due to some strange honor system he holds he has and still does refuse to go out and act until Lehen has revived himself and summoned him. Gauean wielded no particular weapon, as he was a powerful spellcaster. He was able to cast most elemental spells of both small and grand proportions with little trouble and even was skilled in auramancy. *'Zuhaitz': Once a prominent politician in Moroitos government as an adviser, he was caught at the wrong time at the wrong place during a goodwill mission to another nation in another continent and was convicted of murder. Though the king at the time tried to get Zuhaitz back, he could not and Zuhaitz was forced to wait twenty years until the empire was finally devastated by a civil war. However, during those years in prison Zuhaitz had turned against his king, believing the Moroitos to have abandoned him. He was found by Epaile and with Zuhaitz's connections they were able to infiltrate the Moroitos government quite deeply before being caught. When Zuhaitz was "destroyed", he was able to transfer his spirit in a suit of armor similar to his old armor. However; the process forced him to hibernate in a recluse cavern, where he resides now. Zuhaitz was skilled with a longsword and had decent accuracy with bows and crossbows. However; his true skill laid in his strategic mind. Whatever he did had motives within motives, and because of this his actions were extremely hard to predict. *'Epaile': Though not the leader of the Jaitsi Dira, Epaile was the eldest and first member of the group, as well as their mentor. It was he who helped Lehen and Zuhaitz plan their strategies, and who also helped keep Gauean under control. It is unsure of what Epaile's past is, as he seems to have left many possibilities and fake tales. Some say he was a rogue Moroitos paladin who was corrupted by Theyri, while others say he was "blessed" with immortality and joined the Jaitsi Dira in return for peaceful death once they succeeded. In any case, he first founded the group, and when Lehen joined offered leadership to him. Epaile was often working behind the scenes of the Jaitsi Dira, organizing all their armies and gathering information. After he was caught, he was the only member to actually be "destroyed". However, his soul was preserved in a crystal currently in the possession of Zuhaitz and once Lehen is revived he shall have the power to return Epaile to full life. Epaile had a unique sword-gun hybrid as his main weapon. Basically a miniature cannon mounted on a heavily-built one-sided bastard sword, Epaile was infamous for shooting enemies in the eyes, an obsession of his apparently. 378px-Dissidia Garland.png|Lehen 350px-DissidiaGabranthArt.png|Epaile 413px-DissidiaExdeathArtwork.PNG|Zuhaitz 472px-Dissidia Golbez.png|Gauean Category:Characters Category:Moroitos